An Alchemist in the Wheel
by Anarion Star-Dragon
Summary: Ed Elric is sent into the Wheel of Time to fulfill a bargain with truth. Set during the Promised Day. Warning: Spoilers for the Wheel of Time.
1. Prologue

An Alchemist in the Wheel: Prologue: A Long-Haired Youth

_Well, this is my first fan fiction. I came up with this idea wondering what would happen if Edward Elric were sent into the world that contained the Wheel of Time. Specifically, to Andor right before Moiraine goes to the Two Rivers. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. _

_Note: Thoughts will be in italics_

_Disclaimer: I don't own either the Wheel of Time or Full Metal Alchemist._

Edward Elric leapt at Father in a last ditch effort to stop the nationwide Philosopher's Stone from being created. However, he himself got caught up in the effect of the transmutation. Suddenly Ed found himself before the doors of Truth.

"Well, well. It seems that once again you are caught up in this place Mister Alchemist." Truth laughed.

"Not by choice you trickster!"

"Hold on, I want to make a deal with you. I will give you and your brother your bodies back if you complete a task for me."

"And what task would that be?"

"To help stop a Dark One from taking over a world that was imprisoned separately from all other worlds. You will still be able to use alchemy there, and the passage there and back will be part of the equivalent exchange. Mister Alchemist."

"What about my brother and everyone else?"

"Don't worry, time flows differently in the different worlds. Your time in the different world age wise will be the same amount of time in your own world. So you don't have to worry about aging faster than others in your world. Have fun."

And so the portal in the gate opened. The black hands seized Ed and dragged him into the world where time flows in a never-ending wheel. Where the struggles of the ages are played out again and again with slight variations. But this time there would be a very large, or should I say 'small' change that will never be duplicated again. Thus begins another chapter in the turning of the wheel.

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades into myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, and Age long past, a wind rose and blew through the Mountains of Mist and eventually reached the outskirts of Caemlyn. Passing a blond-haired young man recently dropped in as if from nowhere. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor ends to the Wheel of Time. But it was a beginning…


	2. A Change in the Pattern

Chapter 1: A Change in the Pattern

Ba'alzamon felt a strange force emanate throughout the land. Was perhaps that fool, the Creator finally taking an active hand in the coming events? No, that was not the way that one did things. He would usually delegate his power to others and have the pattern bend around them. As were his three chosen heroes that Ba'alzamon was actively tracking down. Even now Padan Fain was searching out those three where he suspected they would be. Yet even he felt the alien presence. He couldn't help but wonder what it was before dismissing it. After all, how could one truly lose if you were playing for both sides?

Edward Elric groggily woke up if green fields. He at first was confused as to how he got there, but then remembered. That Truth had sent him here with a mission to fulfill. It was something about defeating someone called the Dark One. As an atheist Edward saw this as really some sort of joke.

However he was quickly disabused of this notion by the look of the carts and horses that were passing him by on the road.

"Hey you, where am I?" Ed called out to a man driving a cart.

"My name is Lees Loy kid. What in the name of the Creator are you talking about? We're close to the great city of Caemlyn. Boy, are you sure you ain't mad? All folk from around here know where we are. Are you Cairhienin? You certainly have the height of one" The man replied with an air of suspicion.

"Who are you calling a half-pint bean sprout midget? I'll tear off your legs and stick them to your head!" Ed ranted, for after all he was sensitive about his height.

"Whoa boy, I didn't mean nothing by it. I just wanted to know more about you. Do you want a ride towards Caemlyn?"

"Oh, alright, I might as well find a place to stay in the city since I don't know yet where I am or where I'm going."

Ed quickly hopped into the cart and off they went towards Caemlyn. "So what brings you here boy?" Lees asked as they began their journey.

"I don't really know. All I know about this place is that it looks like nice green fields. Not much more than that. Other than we're going to a city called Caemlyn."

"So you lost your memory huh? Do you know what your name is; I'd rather not call you 'Boy' the entire time."

"My name is Edward Elric. You can call me Ed though. Do you know where I could get a job so that I can survive?"

"Well now that I've heard you speak, I think that you may very well be Andoran, so you could try out to be a soldier of the Queen's Guards. Be a true Queen's man, by defending the realm. Or you could work at a tavern; they are always in need of people working in stables and the like. How good are ya with horses?"

"I've been around them, but my interest in more in science. Anything I could do there?"

"Well you could always go to Tar Valon in the north; they probably would have opportunities for you to study there. I don't know much else I'm afraid. You also look too old to become an apprentice to a trade, so soldiering or going to Tar Valon would be your best options if you ask me."

So the conversation went between the farmer and the alchemist that is until they finally reached the Whitebridge Gate. There was no trouble getting through for either man. Eventually both parted to go their separate ways.

Edward wandered the streets of Caemlyn almost in a daze. He had seen many cities in his young life, especially in the Easter quarter of Amestris. He had been from East City to Central to Rush Valley and Dublith to many other cities. Yet Caemlyn was entirely different from any that he had seen. It was as if much of the progress he was used to such as trains did not even exist. So there were only three ways of travel, by boat, by foot or animal.

Finally he came to what appeared to be a good inn for him to try to get a room; its sign pronounced it "The Crown and Lion". As Ed entered the place he noticed a few things. First was that the inn was relatively nice and not too shabby. The next thing he noticed was a tall man with blue eyes with dark hair and some grey around the temples. He looked as hard as a man could possibly be. Next to him was a short demure woman with her hood covering much of her face. Yet it was her eyes that brought him out of his daze. Those dark eyes showed a great age. About the same time as he saw them she spoke in a low tone to the man. Afterwards the man gave Edward a quick glare before leaving the common room.

Ed approached the innkeeper and began to haggle for a meal and a place to stay at night. As he did so he did not notice the woman beginning to observe him.

Edward walked out of the kitchen and was instructed to serve the lady and the man he had seen earlier. He was to wait tables for a few hours and then clean dishes for another few for his dinner, breakfast, and sleep for the night.

Moiraine watch the young blond boy's movements absentmindedly. He appeared to be very handsome, yet inexperienced at waiting tables. He definitely showed some problems with the flirting of the women he waited on as well as the waitresses. He would always stammer and begin to rapidly speak words to himself. It did seem to calm him as he did this. Such behavior only aroused Moiraine's interest in him. Could this be the boy that she searched for all these years? She immediately dismissed such thoughts; the boy looked much too young physically to be the one she searched for. But even still he intrigued her, almost the way her Warder, Lan had when she first met him.

In order to further gage the boy's reactions she allowed her hood to drop so that the boy could see her face. When he saw it his eyes widened. Whether that was from seeing and Aes Sedai or the fact that her face seemed to tell a different age than her eyes did. After that, she determined that she would speak with this boy.

Ed's first reaction to seeing such a young woman's face from this 'Lady Alice' was complete surprise. He had expected a much older face, not terribly old but significantly older than what he had seen. A second look at her face made her appear older than he had thought at first but still younger than he thought. In fact he couldn't put an age to her by looking at her face, it was as if time had very little affect on her.

As he headed back to the kitchens he was asked to bring some drinks out to the other tables and then he could start doing the dishes.

About two hours later Edward was finally finished with his work and was ready for his hot meal. As it turned out it was cheap wine, mutton, potatoes and what appeared to be carrots. Normally Ed would have been appalled by how terrible the food looked. Yet he was too hungry to put up much of an argument. As he was eating the tall man he had first seen approached him.

"Lady Alice wishes to talk with you." Was all the man said.

"Well tell her I'm busy and tired and don't much feel like it." Ed replied he was in a surly mood; after all he was separated from his brother and almost all that he held dear by being brought into this world.

"Now boy, she doesn't have much patience for your insolence." The man countered threateningly. It was a soft threat. The way that cold steel can be softly drawn from a sheathe. Ed gulped; he knew the size of the man and could estimate his strength at this point Ed knew that he had no chance at all. With one last look at the last remains of his meal he followed the man to a private dining room.

As Edward walked into the room the woman motioned for him to sit. And then she spoke in a melodious tone, "Tell me young man what are you doing in this inn, considering that you obviously are not comfortable doing what you are? Were you not apprenticed to someone to learn a craft?"

"That depends I believe that it is none of your business lady." Ed shot back at her. If she was vexed she didn't show it. "I would like to know where you are from young man; you don't seem to be from around these parts."

"Apparently I'm from Andor. Or haven't you noticed where we are at?" Ed replied to this.

"I merely am interested in how you got here. Your mannerisms are not those of any nation that I have ever been to and I have been to every nation and almost every general area between the Aryth Ocean and the Spine of the World. So why don't you tell me where you are from. And you obviously aren't Aiel, judging by your hair, eyes, and height."

Ed was startled to say the least, here was someone who could tell he wasn't from anywhere in the known world. But before he could make a coherent response the woman continued. "And then there are your eyes and amber or golden color I have never seen those in a human before, all these things tell me that you are very special and are not necessarily from anywhere I can't help but think you have a part to play in the coming events. I would like for you to travel to Tar Valon, I would go with you but I have pressing business to the west. I can make arrangements would that work for you?"

"Umm yeah, listen I appreciate what you would do for me, but is there anywhere I could study science, I tend to be good at things like that." Moiraine nodded, "In Tar Valon you can find what you are looking for and perhaps Aes Sedai will be able to help you find a place to belong. Do we have a deal young Mister?" she searched for a name.

"Yes, we have a deal. My name is Edward Elric, but you may call me Ed." He then stuck out his hand for a handshake. Moiraine took it calmly and shook it while saying "I will arrange for you to go with the precession out of Caemlyn in about a month or so. You will not need to worry about money or where to stay, I will get you a place in the palace here in Andor for the time being. We will get that arranged in the morning."

"Thanks, what is your name?"

The woman smiled and then said, "My name is Moiraine Sedai, an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah."


	3. Andoran Royalty

Chapter 2: Andoran Royalty

Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan walked regally into the chambers of the Queen of whom she advised. She had just gotten word that Moiraine Damodred had requested a young man, more a boy be allowed to be part of the escort of the Daughter-Heir, Elayne, to the White Tower in tar Valon. She was furious, this would not stand, and some peasant would go with the Daughter –Heir of Andor? Preposterous! Elaida intended to have sharp words with Morgase about allowing this. For Elaida, who was after all of the red Ajah, that particular group of Aes Sedai; which had very little trust for men in general. And from what she had heard, this boy was mysterious, so he would be beneficial to the tower potentially, but still, he was a man.

Elaida determined was determined to meet this boy and get to know him and his goals well, so that she could anticipate him. For all she knew he could be a man who could channel, and thus would need to be gentled as soon as possible, if not killed outright before he became dangerous. Or if he would not work for the Red Ajah's plans, then he may need to die or be gentled on the spot. This of course would make for much more dangerous problems that the faction she supported in the Tower could not afford at the current time. And so she stepped out into the chamber in which she, Gareth Bryne, and Queen Morgase were to meet this boy. If all went well for him then the boy would stay in the palace until the Daughter-heir left for the White Tower.

Edward walked nervously into the courtyard of the royal palace in Caemlyn. The reason for that was that he had never met royalty before, unless you counted 'that idiot prince' Ling Yao. However, Ling was not your typical royalty in any way, and was not in the nation of which he was a prince. _Crap, I don't know how to deal with royalty. I was always nervous and overwhelmed by Fuhrer Bradley when I knew him, and he definitely was not Royalty in any way since he's a homunculus._

As Edward entered the palace he was escorted by one Guardsman-Lieutenant name Tallanvor, who warned Ed that should anything happen it, would be on his head. Tallanvor made it in no uncertain terms that should Ed do anything Ed would be killed. Ed simply asked on the way how to properly behave to a Queen and listened while Tallanvor told him what to do Ed observed the finery of the palace and was suitably impressed. _It could always use a couple of gargoyles or dragons_ Ed thought as he passed, then again he did need to keep his ability with alchemy a secret, at least for now.

Finally he and Tallanvor reached the doors to the audience chamber. Tallanvor knocked and the door swung open to reveal a grand hall that impressed Edward no end, he had never seen a place built with this sort of grandeur. Upon entering his eyes where immediately drawn to the woman sitting of the throne. Her hair a red-gold and she was pretty, but more regal than anything else. Edward felt a small amount of respect right off the bat for the way that she held herself in the throne. To the woman's left was a graying man with a solid build and to her right was a woman with an ageless face. Around her arms was a red-fringed shawl. This woman was not pretty; she was close to handsome, if anything. This woman gave off what felt like a sever aura. Edward bowed and intoned as instructed, for once, "Your majesty, my name is Edward Elric; Moiraine Aes Sedai sent me and requests that I be allowed to accompany the Daughter-Heir to the White Tower."

"You may rise. I must ask you though, where do you come from young man.?" Morgase intoned.

"I do not know your majesty; it appears that I have lost all my memory except that of my name, I do not even know where my home town is." Edward replied, it was a lie, but close enough to the truth to easily be believed. After all Ed didn't know much at all about the world he was in, in addition to he didn't know exactly how to get back home. The Queen did seem to believe him, so he began to relax.

"In this letter that you brought from Moiraine, it asks if you may stay in the palace until the time to leave arrives. I must know, do you mean any harm to Andor, me, or my children?"

"No your Majesty, I don't intend harm on anyone."

Then the sever woman spoke up, "How do we know that you will keep your word _boy_ I don't know if we can even trust you. I would suggest we lock him up to see what he can tell us and then he may be released." Ed began to sweat nervously, he certainly didn't want to be in prison, and he had enough of that in Briggs with Al and worrying if Winry was safe at the same time. As he was contemplating this, the man spoke up, "Look at his eyes Elaida Sedai, he does not lie, I would say that only if this boy poses a real threat should he be questioned about his intentions. But Edward here has a letter from a fellow Aes Sedai explaining him. Morgase, if you believe him to be a danger, put him in the dungeons, but I don't see a real reason for such a thing to happen."

Morgase nodded after another moment of thought and then spoke, "Edward Elric if you pledge that you mean no harm to my children and this realm then I will allow you to stay in the palace until it is time for my daughter and son to leave for Tar Valon. You will not threaten is that clear?"

Ed gulped and responded with "Yes your Majesty, thank you."

Morgase gave a small smile and responded with, "Very well then you are dismissed."

Edward bowed and left the chamber at a walk with Tallanvor. Tallanvor turned to him and said, "Since you will be staying for a while I will get one of the servants to show you around and then to your chamber that you may stay in while you are here." He stuck out his right hand to Ed, "I will properly introduce myself, I am Guardsman-Lieutenant Tallanvor and you are?" "Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed." As they shook hand Tallanvor could help but notice how hard Edward's right hand was.

Elayne Trakand quickly walked out of the room she had found with a peephole she could see and listen through to the main audience chamber. To say that she was intrigued by this Edward Elric was an understatement. As a very intelligent and curious young woman she felt a need to find out more about this young man. So as the Daughter-Heir of Andor she did what she usually tried, find her brother Gawyn so that she could investigate the boy while having some back-up in the strength and curiosity department.

She approached the garden, her search for Gawyn going amiss this time around, for he was busy at practice. It was here in the gardens that she found the mysterious young man she knew as Edward Elric, although they had never met. Elayne began to approach Ed quietly so she could have maximum surprise power, however, he suddenly spoke, "You might as well show yourself, I could hear you coming up behind me for the last minute, if you want something say it straight out."

Elayne stiffened no one outside the royal family and those close to it spoke to her that way. She would show him. She ran at Ed and pushed him to the ground. Or least she attempted to Ed had moved out of the way quickly enough that she had missed completely and had instead landed face first on the ground.

When she dusted herself off regally she then spoke to him without knowing her nose was high in the air. "I could very well have you arrested Master Elric was such impudence to the Daughter-heir of Andor, you should apologize, I just wished to speak with you since I saw you entering the audience chamber and you have not left the palace, why is that?"

Ed seemed to be considering this and then he finally answered, "If you just wanted to talk you could walked up to me and asked me a question like a normal person instead of trying to sneak up on me and then attacking right after I caught you." Elayne blushed, he had caught her completely and wasn't mincing words about it either.

"Well Master Elric, why don't you tell me why you are here?" Elayne responded while flashing her dimple at him. It appeared that Ed was not moved the way the Guardsmen usually were. Although, he did seem a bit flustered.

"Hey listen, could you call me Ed or Edward? Master Elric seems too formal to me and reminds me of my father, who abandoned me."

"Certainly, so long as you address me either as 'my Lady' or simply as Elayne."

"Ha! Like I would call you 'My Lady' you are hardly old enough for that to apply to you." Elayne began to get flustered here was a young man, just as tall as her, probably younger than her, knowing who she was and being cheeky with her. She heard him say, "You know so little about the world and expect them all or most of them to bow to you. I don't give my respect, you must earn mine. But that doesn't mean we can't be friendly."

"I don't see why not, let us try this again. My name is Elayne Trakand, I am the Daughter-Heir of Andor, it is a pleasure to meet you Edward." As Elayne extended her right hand Edward took it to shake, but then remembered what Tallanvor had told him about how he should act around the royal family. Ed gave a quick peck on the knuckles and released Elayne's hand.

Elayne, for her part found it very strange how hard Ed's hand appeared to be, and at that point vowed to find out why.


	4. Journey to the White Tower

Chapter 3: Journey to the White Tower

Over the last couple of months Edward had seen and experienced much. Ed had become friends of a sort with both Elayne and her brother Gawyn. This was due to the fact that the three of them had similar interests in creating mischief. This was especially true with Elayne and him. She and Ed would spend their free time plotting different tricks that they could play and not get caught. This was Ed's specialty, being a State Alchemist in Amestris made him very good at finding ways not to get caught, due to some of his assignments requiring a great deal of deception and stealth. Ed saw this as a good way to pass the time because he knew that the event that he need to see succeed would not happen for a while. This did not stop him from missing Al and Winry in his world though. Yet Ed found ways to keep himself occupied.

He had regular talks with Elayne, which, to his surprise were not awkward and were quite illuminating about both her personally, and about this world in general. He supposed that it was because Elayne reminded him of Winry to some small extent. Well he reasoned she is the heir to a kingdom, so she would have to be well educated in many different subjects. He was surprised how quickly she had pried his love for experimentation and science, what he called it while in this world. Ed had been extraordinarily careful about not using alchemy anywhere he could be observed as well as hiding his two auto mail limbs. He did have a feeling that Elayne suspected something about his right arm, and had told Gawyn about it. This meant that Edward had to be extra careful about him at least until he left. Besides, he really didn't want to have to explain auto-mail to anyone in this world to begin with if he could help it.

Just a few days ago he had witnessed the procession of the false Dragon Logain Ablar. Even captured the man seemed extremely dangerous. Ed had spent most of the rest of that day going around the city one last time. He was leaving tomorrow and damn him if he wasn't going to get one last tour around the city. He didn't know if he would ever return to the city again before he would return to Amestris, so he might as well enjoy the town. When Ed finally returned to the palace he saw a tall, red haired young man leaving the palace. '_Not anyone to worry about, probably some nobody'_ was what Ed thought. Oh how wrong he would be proven one day soon.

After Ed went back into the palace he found rumors and talk amongst the servants even more rampant than usual. Apparently someone had climbed the palace walls while the false Dragon was being presented in parade fashion to the city. After he had supper, Edward cornered Elayne and Gawyn about what had happened. These two really needed to have a better understanding of danger is what Ed pulled from the talk. That and Elayne was very taken with this Rand Al'Thor, though Gawyn didn't seem to notice too much, lucky for both Elayne and the Rand fellow.

The next day Ed woke up early not wanting to be late to leave, after all it was finally time to leave Caemlyn. After a couple months it was about time, he had been getting extremely restless. Shit, he really needed to get back home as soon as he could so that he could restore Al and finally stop Father from implementing his plan on Amestris. Much to Ed's dismay Elaida would be accompanying the group t o the White Tower. She had been much more suspicious of him than anyone he had ever encountered in his life. This was not the Winry Rockbell suspicious concern for him. This was the type of suspicion that Edward harbored for most people that he did not know at all. He wasn't used to such scrutiny being placed on him. He was the paranoid one damn it! Ed had to admit, he was not particularly comfortable with so many of these women, Aes Sedai really, walking around him, especially since they all could do something that seemed to bypass Equivalent Exchange. Then again Truth had implied this world was very different from his own in many ways. Luckily most of the Aes Sedai in this camp were busy with Logain and did not have time to snoop on him.

The rest of the time that Edward spent of the trip was training. Edward was learning a little of the art of using swords from Gawyn and Galad, that insufferable elder half-brother of Elayne and Gawyn. That man was no fun at all, always doing what was right and never seeming to have any deal of fun. Edward also learned from some of the warders traveling along how to fight with a spear or quarter-staff better. This was much easier for him; he had learned how to use spears back in Amestris, particularly when he created his own with alchemy.

Elaida had been frustrated before, especially by the current Amyrlin and Moiraine, but this took the cake, first Moiraine uses Andor's resources to send a boy to the White Tower, then she snatches Rand al'Thor from her grip of influence from the Queen's Guards trying to capture him. Not only did al'Thor escape her clutches but Elric was another matter entirely. He was stubborn and clearly didn't like her in any way, especially she suspected due to their first meeting, where she had been openly hostile to him. But couldn't he see, he is a man, and thus more precautions must be made with him. Elric had kept to himself when he wasn't with the Daughter-Heir and Gawyn. He was a bad influence on those two; she would need to find a way to separate them for much longer periods.

Even so, with Elayne being brought to the Tower, the Red Ajah would gain more prestige, until the girl chose an Ajah, and then it would be shared with that Ajah, but that would be years off. Elric and al'Thor were the real problems. Al'Thor may be able to channel, but Elric showed none of the usual signs of a man channeling throughout the months right under her nose, and oh how she'd checked. She simply came to the conclusion that Elric was someone potentially important but certainly could not channel, or had not started channeling. Thus he must be tied to the Tower, for the sake of the world. She knew Tarmon Gaidon was coming soon due to some of the foretelling she had told in her life. She must gain control of all the factors for the sake of the world and the tower.

Elayne Trakand was frustrated to say the least as they travelled from Caemlyn to Tar Valon. First off, she still had not had the chance to see the false Dragon Logain. Burn her she was the Daughter-heir of Andor, and she would be with Aes Sedai, she would be perfectly safe. Gawyn, the stubborn brother of hers would not help her see Logain either. He definitely agreed with Galad and their mother on this issue and thus it was a non-starter. Edward also didn't seem too keen on letting her see Logain or seeing him again. This upset her even more, she and Ed and plotted mischief with each other while in Caemlyn enough that this should have been no problem for him to countenance. But even Ed was being stubborn as a mule. It seemed as though Elaida had some hand in this, she was always somewhat close to Elayne of late and that in of itself seemed to drive Edward farther away. She knew Ed was wary of Elaida do to the fact that Elaida seemed willing to do anything to achieve her ends, including harm, not always physical.

And so this went on daily for the entire trip towards Tar Valon. Elayne had gotten very bored to say the least, she wasn't even being taught anything. The Aes Sedai told her no more until she was entered into the novice books. But they didn't realize how quickly Elayne could learn, and thus they unknowingly taught Elayne a few weaves while on their travel to the White Tower.


	5. New Friends More Challenges

Chapter 4: New Friends= More Challenges

A/N: I apologize if any of the characters in my story seem off, as I've said before this is my first fiction. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and helps me become a better writer. As always I do not own the Wheel of Time or FMA.

Ba'alzamon stood before the group of assembled friends of the dark. He was giving out specific orders to each. In attendance were many, including a couple of Borderlanders, a few Aes Sedai, a Tinker and one or two Children of the Light. Of course his method of giving orders to these individuals was quite different than normal messages were passed. Yet at the same time it allowed the friends of the Dark to remember much easier. He had already given orders to Bors and most of the other friends of the Dark. But it appeared that the Black Ajah had something to report to him, or at least that is what he sensed.

"Speak," he intoned towards the Black sister. "What news do you have for the Great Lord of the Dark?"

"Great Lord, I am here to report that there is a strange man that has been brought to the Tower. His name is Edward Elric. He has only recently arrived with the Daughter-Heir of Andor. I don't know exactly why he is in the Tower but this boy is very mysterious."

"Very well, I want you and those under you to observe him closely, and report back to me for a time. If you can try to convince him to join us, but do it discreetly, we don't want him to suspect and report. Only do this if you are sure you can thoroughly convince him. To put it clearly, just observe him for now."

"Yes Great Lord." The woman bowed to him and quickly left. Ba'alzamon contemplated, he was worried about this boy, he had felt an alien presence in the world a couple of months ago, but had not felt it since. Could the boy be the source of this mysterious presence? He would have to be careful; this boy could very well be the most dangerous to his personal plans for the world. But perhaps this person could be turned. He would have to investigate the boy first though. Oh well, he was manipulating both sides for the Great Lord of the Dark, at this rate the side he fought for would win to matter what happened if everything went according to plan.

Edward found the White Tower fascinating for one main reason; it had the largest library in the known world. He had spent most of his time that he wasn't eating in the library, learning what he could of the history of this land and anything at all that may pertain to alchemy. The latter was defiantly a challenge. It seemed that even in this "Age of Legends" that no one knew about the science of alchemy in any meaningful way or at all for that matter. Damn it! He wanted information that could help him. The main sources of scientific knowledge were confined in a few books that he was told were transcribed from time immemorial. The most prolific was one he recognized to some extent was the _Principia Mathematica._ The Edward did not recognize the author's name, Hissac Nexton, but then again the name could have been corrupted over the years and the translations. The other book that Ed found was called _The Origin of Species_ by someone name Charlse Darlin. But overall he had found very few books that could help him.

Ed had become acquainted with many of the Aes Sedai librarians after he had presented his note from Moiraine explaining his general situation. Officially Edward was supposed to meet the Amyrlin Seat, yet the Amyrlin had left for the Borderlands some time ago, but he learned she would return soon, and he would be granted an audience with her due to Moiraine's petition. Either way, the stories Edward had now learned of Aes Sedai had already made him wary. After all the enemies he was sent to defeat probably had infiltrated the White Tower and many other governments of the world in order to build influence in the world. Much like the homunculi did in Amestris. That and he knew now from talk on the street and with men who weren't Warders that the truth an Aes Sedai tells you isn't always the complete truth, be wary of them.

Edward finally decided that he needed to keep up his physical training while in this world. After all, one had to train the body to train the mind. Eventually, after much turning about in the tower Ed finally found his way to the Warder training grounds. This is where he met up with Gawyn and Galad. Edward watched the swordsmen take turns fighting each other until they were given a short break. Gawyn walked up to him, "Hey Ed, haven't seen you in a while, where have you been? I swear you just fell off the map."

Ed grinned at this; he had no problem with Gawyn. Gawyn enjoyed trading insults with Ed and making fun of people while with Edward. "Well I got bored in the library, they didn't have much to interest me, and I was looking for science and history. Found the history fine but science was very difficult to find even in that large library."

Gawyn nodded and then asked, "So did you come here to learn the sword, or are you here to practice with a quarterstaff?"

Shrugging Ed replied, "Perhaps, I thought to brush up on my martial arts as well as fighting with a spear, you never know what could be useful."

As Gawyn and Ed spoke they were approached by a large man shaped like a block of stone who had been listening. "So you know how to fight with just your hands and feet huh? You sound just like an Aiel, spears and fighting with spears, let's see how good you are." The man said in a gravelly voice while pointing to the practice weapons rack.

Edward nodded and walked over to the rack. After a minute of inspection Ed grabbed a quarterstaff of about a quarter of an inch in diameter made of wood. Gawyn got in position facing Ed. _So it's going to be the two of us again huh? Well let's see what I can do after a few weeks of getting rusty and flabby_.

And so the sparring began. Edward blocked each of Gawyn's attacks with relative ease, every once and a while he would strike out at Gawyn with his opponent block three out of every four that Ed sent at him. Since it had been one or two weeks since Ed had seriously trained Gawyn began to land some light and some solid hits of Edward. Finally Ed got in a lucky blow and disarmed Gawyn, forcing him to yield. The fight had taken only ten minutes, but those ten had been intense. Gawyn nodded to Ed and shook his hand. The blocky man with the gravelly voice walked up to Ed, "You're not half-bad with that, why don't you train with us more often, I'm sure I could make you Warder material in no time. Today it seemed like you were rusty. By the way the name is Hammar Gaidin." He held out his hand to Edward. As he took it Ed replied, "Ed Elric, I definitely need to train some more, I'm getting flabby from the last few weeks. I'm not too sure about being a Warder. I'll think about it." With that Ed returned the quarterstaff to the practice yard and went to find some more food from the kitchens.

A week later the Amyrlin Seat had returned from the Borderlands and thus Ed would soon meet her. Ed was preparing in his head for just about any eventuality. He had sparred in the Warder Practice Grounds for the last week. After the first full day there Ed was extremely surprised to find that there were a number of women starring at not just Galad and Gawyn but also at him. Ed being the stubborn and driven character that he is never really thought about his sex appeal to women. And most of these women appeared to be little older than him. And those who looked at him eyed him… hungrily was the best word for it. The only woman Ed had every even partially noticed was his mechanic, Winry Rockbell; and that was mostly from all the help and kindness she gave him. And the beating to remind him to be careful or he would have her to deal with.

A few days after the return of the Amyrlin Ed finally ran into Elayne for the first time since they had gotten to the White Tower. With her were a short-haired woman in britches and a shirt and a young woman with dark hair and deep brown eyes dressed in the white of a novice, just like Elayne. _Finally someone in this crazy world who dresses like women usually dress_. Elayne beamed when she saw Ed, and called out, "Ed I want you to meet two of my friends!" Ed turned towards them and smiled as he walked to them. "This is Egwene Al'Vere; she just came here a few days ago to be put into the novice books with me." Gesturing towards the dark-haired woman, "And this is Min, she can't channel but is here at the request of the Amyrlin." Ed nodded to Egwene and extended his hand to Min who took it warmly.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you two." Ed replied awkwardly, he was not the best in social situations.

"So why are you here in the Tower, you obviously are not working and apparently aren't trying to become a Warder, so why are you here?" Min asked him.

"Well uh, you see, I ran into this woman in Caemlyn and she told me the White Tower could help answer my questions, since I didn't know anything about where I'm was."

"Was she a short pretty woman named Moiraine?" Min asked heatedly

"Yes, but why do you want to know?"

"We met in Baerlon, where I lived and she sent a message here and the next thing I know I'm practically being bullied here to the White Tower due to my special abilities." She spat.

"Really, what kind of abilities?" Ed asked excitedly. He needed to know if she too knew how to do alchemy and if she could show him some things he didn't know.

"You mustn't tell anyone this but I can see visions and what I see always comes true. Most of the time I see something and I don't know what it means, and sometimes I don't know until after it has already happened. Besides I can't affect the outcome, if I know what it means it will happen."

Suddenly Min's eyes widened. She then said, "I see a strange black form disappearing when it gets too close to a suit of armor. I also can see strange lights around you trying to hold against the darkness that is trying to swallow them up. I also see a blood red stone and a man who looks very similar to you. I can see a strange circle with many lines and intricate runes. I have no idea what they all mean. Also, I see a young blond woman with blue eyes and a diamond ring on her finger."

Ed had gone completely pale; he did not know how to react to this problem. Most of what she said indicated something to do with alchemy or his personal life, be it his father, brother, or even his mechanic and childhood friend Winry. He wasn't sure whether to be comforted or frightened by the implied possibilities. Egwene noticed and cut Min off before she could say anymore, "Where do you come from if you aren't from Andor and came with Elayne?"

"I don't know where I come from." Ed replied

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just thought that you sounded familiar." Egwene replied. Before Ed and say anything to respond the bell suddenly tolled and Elayne and Egwene had to head off to their next novice class, which left Ed alone with Min. "You're lying and have some sort of special talent that the Tower might find a use for." She accused quickly

"I don't know what you're talking about Min." Ed replied nervously. Min snorted and responded with, "I also saw a metal leg, and I know that that is both your future and your present. I know there is no such technology in the world so tell me the truth!"

"Okay, okay, but you must promise to tell no one, even those closest to you, I am a bit frightened the Red Ajah might try to kill me thinking that I can channel. I in fact do have a metal leg."

"Agreed. And a metal arm, if I miss my guess."

Ed nodded nervously, how perceptive was this girl? If she was half so perceptive he would have to hide out from everyone until the final moments to fight this Dark One.

"Yes and a metal arm. Huh, I have the ability to perform the science of alchemy. This consists of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. The only thing that I am bound by is the laws of equivalent exchange and providence. Basically I can only transmute something of equal mass and I can only change an object to something of similar components, or else the equation won't be balanced and a dangerous rebound could occur."

Min's eyes widened at the explanation. Then she nodded and said, "You seem more dangerous and more in danger than I. Don't worry I'll keep your secret safe from everyone, unless you allow me to tell others. Is my secret safe with you?"

"Does it look like I go out to spill secrets to others? I learn things and only tell others if their deception can truly harm others. Yours doesn't seem that way in the slightest. Besides I haven't transmuted anything in months. I've been keeping a low profile."

Min nodded and then smiled. Both knew they had a friend and confidant in secrets with each other it would be the start of a good friendship. They just needed to avoid attracting unwanted notice.

A couple of days later Ed was found by a novice who told him that he had been summoned to have a visit with the Amyrlin Seat. As the novice led him to the sitting room she kept glancing at him. How was he to know that to her he was incredibly handsome and she as a novice was not allowed to see men often if at all? Finally Ed reached the room and waited as the novice knocked on the door and then nodded for Ed to enter. As he did the door was shut behind him. But as he turned to look at it, there was no one who pushed it. When Ed realized this, his hackles rose a little, these women were using the Power around him! Oh well, not anything he could really do about that. He saw the Amyrlin and bowed to her very slightly. He had very little patience for showing what was considered the proper respect to people. He was used to being the one given respect. The she spoke,

"So you are the one that Moiraine sent to me that she met in Caemlyn hmm. Well you don't look like anything special." She trailed off when she saw his eyes, filled with a great deal of determination to reach whatever goal he had in mind. "I hear you have been training with the Gaidin. Leane, check him over for injuries will you?" "Yes mother." The tall copper skinned woman replied. Suddenly as she did something Ed heard her gasp and say, "How have you survived all this time without your right arm and left leg? How are you standing, and why is your right arm still appearing to be there?"

Ed tensed. They had discovered the first of his secrets in this world. The Amyrlin suddenly barked, "You boy, explain yourself or we will go to special methods to learn what we must about you. Can you channel?"

"No I can't channel, go ahead and check you self important lady, I won't suffer through this! I have gone through enough shit in my life that I don't need to explain it to you!"

The two seemed taken aback and didn't seem to understand what the word 'shit' meant. Ed had noticed that the words considered swear words in his world were unknown, while strange phrases seemed to take their place. Just as well, that way he couldn't get in nearly the trouble some could get him in if they knew what the words meant.

"You will tell me boy. I have the ability to see ta'veren and you certainly have something worth known and affecting in the world. You appear to be ta'veren and not. Will you tell me if I and Leane swear not to reveal you secret? If we do swear this you know that by the three oaths it must be true."

After a minute of consideration Edward agreed to tell them about his ability to use alchemy. They might also be able to help him find the information and help he needs to fight the Dark One everyone in this world keeps obsessing over.

"So you're telling me that there is a science called alchemy and you can use this to change anything a will? Fish guts! I want to see some proof before I even consider believing you. A small demonstration will do." Suian, the Amyrlin Seat asked the short blond.

"Yes I can do such a thing." Ed replied as he clapped his hands together and then touched the floor. Suddenly the floor formed into a spike and another part had a crater in it.

"Change it back boy, now. I can see that you certainly can do things. I will allow you complete access to all the archive in the White Tower. Are others able to learn this?"

"I don't know. I would not think so though. It takes years of intensive training to do what I did. I'm considered a prodigy due to the fact that I know so much at such a young age. Alchemy is extremely dangerous to anyone, especially those who aren't properly trained. A rebound can easily occur and kill someone. This is true if anyone attempts to create humans in this process. I am here so that I can fight the Dark One though, and to that end I offer my help. We shall leave it at that."

"Very well boy, the Tower can fund your travels and your instigation of Darkfriends for as long as we can. I know the Last Battle is coming soon. I will provide you with the codes on how to contact me if you need help. I want regular reports though. Is that clear? You will not have complete free reign."

Ed nodded his agreement and spoke, "I wish to stay in the Tower for a bit and familiarize myself with the lands and get as much information as possible before setting out."

"Very well. I give my oath not to tell your secrets to anyone about your abilities or traits without your express permission."

Suian spoke and Leane quickly said the same thing. Ed nodded his acceptance and was dismissed. He would meet with her on regular intervals until he left. But it needed to be as discreet as possible. She already had plans to have Ed report through the Amyrlin's eyes and ears network. He would be very useful for the Tower and the world.

"Are you sure this is wise having us do that Mother?"

"Yes, we will need all the help we can get at the last battle, I know that boy Elric spoke the truth, but he didn't speak the whole truth to us. We will have to wheedle as much as we can over the coming weeks and months won't we? His eyes told he was telling the truth and he very much wants to complete his mission to help defeat the Dark One. He is on the side of the Light. Our side."


	6. Explorations Through the Tower

A/N: I am assuming that readers know at least the general outline of the events of the book series Wheel of Time. If you haven't read them and don't particularly want to do spark notes or something. Although I would suggest you read the books, they are a very engaging read.

Chapter 5: Explorations throughout the Tower

Edward Elric had been in the Tower for several weeks since his meeting with Suian Sanche, the Amyrlin Seat. In that time he had gotten to know Min a lot better, as well as finally being able to at least talk with Elayne and her newly found friends, Egwene and the recently raised to Accepted Nynaeve al'Meara. To put it simply Ed did not get along well at all with Nynaeve. She was much older than him for a start and she was always ready to give a tongue lashing to anyone, even Aes Sedai at time. She would do this despite being sent to the Mistress of Novices for punishments in said cases. However, much to his relief and annoyance all four of his closest companions in the Tower up and disappeared one day. He knew all of them to be too sensible to run away, as he knew for a fact that Egwene and Elayne desperately wanted to be Aes Sedai and would endure any hardship to get to that rank. It partially reminded him of his and Al's devotion to finding a way to get their bodies back. First it was with the philosopher's stone; and then with making a deal with Truth for their bodies.

Other Aes Sedai that Ed had encountered had frightened him somewhat. First and foremost was Verin Mathwin. That woman may have appeared distracted but in her he saw a very hard intelligence and attention to detail that he knew he too possessed. He made a mental note to always be careful around that woman with any information. She was a fount of knowledge, but at the same time while she appeared distracted he knew she was inconspicuously taking notes in her mind, which he suspected were written down later when she had the chance to use them.

One woman that always seemed highly suspicious was Alviarin. She was always watching and insinuating that she knew of a way to help him achieve his goals if he were to put his trust only in her. This roused his suspicions immediately; _does she take me for a fool?_ From that point on Ed was especially careful around the Aes Sedai and resolved to speak with the Amyrlin Seat, when suddenly disaster struck.

Throughout the Tower there was a reverberation. It originated in the store rooms that held the angreal and ter'angreal. Ed rushed to where he knew the storerooms to be. Don't make me too late, like I was too late to stop Kimbley from blowing all that stuff up near Briggs. He raced to the room that held the angreal. When he finally got there he saw an Aes Sedai laying there, she was dead. He saw in the room two Aes Sedai gathering as much as they could. Anger fueled through him; these women murdered their own initiate and then were stealing things from the Tower that was public domain? Without thinking he clapped his hands together and performed alchemy. Wrapping the women up in stone from the ground and then using more stone to take the bag from them. His next bit of alchemy was to knock the Aes Sedai out cold and shove them out of the room. After using alchemy to do so he constructed a stone wall across the entire entrance to the storeroom. Suddenly he heard footsteps and saw more Aes Sedai. They saw him and instead of rushing to aid the sisters when he called to them they attacked with fire at him.

That settles it there is a Black Ajah in the White Tower. And damn him if he wasn't going to ferret them out for attacking him. He prepared to launch a counter offensive but one of the blows that was sent at him and missed had a larger range than he thought. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was the two Aes Sedai rescuing the two he caught and then them taking a different path since there came the sound of many footsteps, those of other Aes Sedai, and Warders.

Suian Sanche marched right down the stairs to where the angreal were kept. On the outside was a large stone slab to keep people from getting in or out. And lying on the floor was an unconscious Edward Elric of all people. Healing was not one of Suian's greatest skills but she knew it had to be done to keep the boy's secret safe. He claimed he couldn't channel, and yet he was able to do something like this! Light! Quickly she healed him and gave orders to get him to the room that he had as the guest of the Tower. She quickly did the weave that allowed a woman to sense the residues of a man channeling Saidin. As before, nothing was found, despite all evidence to the contrary. Edward couldn't channel Saidin. He was wielding another power all together. That could not necessarily be detected by anything. This added a whole new layer of questions about Ed; she determined he would not leave the city until she had the answers that she desired. She wanted to learn something of how to do this if women could learn what he could do; it would be another weapon in their arsenal against the Dark One.

On her way out she was greeted by Elaida, that unpleasant woman. "I must wonder what happened here Mother. I saw the Elric child being carried out of here and the strange stone at the door. It is very difficult to break down. He must be able to channel. Give him to us in the Red Ajah so we may gentle him!"

"You overstep yourself daughter. I personally checked for residues of Saidin in this whole section of the Tower and found not a single trace of it. So the boy did not channel Saidin at all."

"We will still wish to investigate this area. I want to see to it personally Mother. If I may?"

It was more a command than a request but since she knew that Elaida would not find anything damning to the boy she had no real problem with Elaida doing it. Yet she also would have some other sisters do the task as well. Women who weren't as biased against men as Elaida and many of the Reds were.

Elaida strolled up and down the corridor furiously. She had performed the weaves countless times and still she had found nothing. She was so sure that Elric had been channeling Saidin. Yet in the end she came to the same conclusion that the Sanche woman came to. Most called Suian Sanche the Amyrlin Seat, which she was, but to Elaida in her heart of hearts would always think of her as that Sanche woman. There was really nothing left to do but interrogate Edward Elric. That boy had some sort of protection from the Sanche woman. But she would see to it that she talked to him again on his terms. Despite how stubborn she had heard the boy to be. She had also heard rumors he was more a man than many men 10 years older than him.

She made her decision. She would corner him and threaten him with exposing him if necessary to get him to talk. She could always convince her fellow reds he was either a darkfriend or a man who could channel and they would either do the gentling process or kill him. But then again, he could be a valuable resource. So it would be best to just convince the reds he was a man who could channel. They would try him in a secret red only court and gentle him. Afterwards, they would let him go; he no longer would be a threat. But she could only do all of that if pushed to it or she saw it as absolutely necessary.

Ed woke with three faces hovering over him. This is why he hated hospitals. People always trying to but in and make him sit still for way to long when he had plenty of more work to be doing. Never being the most patient man in the world he glared at them until he was thumped on the head. Immediately Ed knew who was there. Nynaeve, Elayne and Egwene were all hovering over him.

"What did you do that for braid-lady?"

"You shouldn't exert yourself you will only be harmed by it Shorty" the braided woman replied with another sharp thwack

"Stop that I've been hit in the head enough in the last 4 years to last a lifetime! Besides where have the three of you been. And where is Min. I could use at least one of you not always breathing fire down my neck!" he screamed. Okay so he was exaggerating a little bit, but he was bored without the four of them and Galad and Gawyn were not nearly as much fun to be around as Elayne and Min. For one thing he didn't have any romantic feelings for either since he knew both had their hearts set on another man. And he in his heart knew that there was only one woman really for him. Even if had hadn't even been able to admit it to himself. Suddenly he realized what he had just said and the room had gotten very quiet.

"You remembered your past?" Elayne asked excitedly. He cringed; oops he knew he had said too much. Should have known that they would pick up on what he said in anger. It was another reason he knew he had to keep it better.

"Never mind that, where have you been all this time, Gawyn, Galad and I have all been worried. You just up and left without saying a word to me. I know I'm new to all of you but damn it I need to know to at least let Gawyn and Galad know you are in safe hands! Besides I want to know where you three have been and what you have been up to. I've been going stir-crazy being here surrounded by Aes Sedai and women who eye me very strangely."

At that last part all three of them grinned. They seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. As he saw their knowing grins he began to blush as at least partial realization began to dawn on him. But being who he was, it wasn't much. He was an alchemical genius, not one on personal relationships.

"We were taken out of the White Tower on orders from Liandrin, who we believe is Black Ajah due to that she lied to us and got us captured by some people called the Seanchan." At the Egwene subconsciously began to rub the front of her neck as if there to check something was there. "After we got to the Western part of the continent we were caught by surprise by the Seanchan and Egwene was captured by a collar. The collar forces those women who can channel to be forced to channel for the one holding the leash. It is evil. It forces women to become slaves."

At this Ed became very angry. He had notions that slavery and servitude were inherently wrong. There was nothing wrong with serving someone or something if you were compensated for your work. But to do it for free because the master said so? No he did not like that one bit.

After they had finished Ed spoke up, "Well that at least makes some sense to what I saw when I was last conscious. There were Aes Sedai attacking other Aes Sedai and trying to steal from the vaults. So I did what I could to stop them." He then proceeded to tell them what happened leaving out the alchemy he performed. As he sat up and tried to get out of bed Nynaeve stopped him and said, "You are not going anywhere Ed until I am certain you are well." With that said she pushed Ed back into the bed and clasped her hands on his dead forcefully. Ed was increasingly nervous Nynaeve might reveal one of his biggest secrets. He shivered as he felt her delve him.

Nynaeve stood up and backed away shocked. "Edward, I don't know how to tell you but you are missing your right arm and left leg." Elayne and Egwene gasped at the same time. Then, they looked even more surprised as Ed unconsciously moved his right arm to the back of his neck and started rubbing it. Immediately he became aware of what he was doing. Nynaeve fainted dead away at that and Elayne and Egwene looked like they were going to too.

When Nynaeve finally came around a few minutes had passed. "Alright start talking Edward. Or I will beat you to an inch of your life heal you and then do it again until you tell me. And I will use the One Power to do it too!"

"Aw hell. You've seen me move my arm, you might as well know how I'm able to still move that arm and my leg as well. See it happened in an accident years ago."

"So you have remembered!" Elayne interrupted

"Heh, yeah well after I lost hem I went to my neighbors, the Rockbells and they made me my arm and leg out of metal for me. It is called auto-mail." At this Edward rolled back his sleeve and showed them the metal that was his arm. All three sets of eyes widened as they saw this.

"Why did you not tell anyone before this? It can make the work of farmers and many others who have lost arms and legs better. It needs to be used for study."

"I don't know how to make it. I should have given more attention to how it was made. I know that it connects to the nerves in my arm and the metal is many types so it won't rust very easily at all. Mine was designed to stand up to cold weather as well, which is more difficult. So you can't take it apart. You must keep this a secret. I need it to survive. Besides Winry will kill me if I bust this up again."

They nodded reluctantly when suddenly, "Who is Winry? Is she a girl? Do you love her?" those questions came from Egwene and Elayne. Nynaeve and Elayne still seemed to be studying his arm and he quickly moved it from sight.

"No! She's just my mechanic and childhood friend!" he said a little too quickly. At this all three of their faces became rather, mischievous would be the best word for it.

"Don't worry, we won't tell, not unless we find her. I assume you still don't know exactly where you are from so we'll just have to find out won't we?" Before they could go on the bells began to ring and they had to head off to their meeting of punishment from the Amyrlin as well as Mat's Healing. Saved by the bell.


	7. Start of a New Adventure

Chapter 6: Start of a New Adventure

Ed started the day his usual warm up exercises before going to Warder Training Grounds. He enjoyed his time there it kept him from getting flabby and he was learning a bunch about using the quarterstaff and spear than he had before. Hammar usually paired him up with Galad, Gawyn, or one of the more experienced students. Occasionally Ed would be paired with the Warder of one of the Aes Sedai. Although he had a sneaking suspicion that all the Warders that he sparred were from Aes Sedai in the Green Ajah trying to get him to be one of their Warders. He did not particularly enjoy that, he had absolutely no wish to become a Warder in any fashion. Ed would take the training where he could, but he would not become one.

Edward later learned that Egwene and Elayne despite their transgressions against chunks of Tower law were to be tested to become Accepted very soon. He hoped both of them would pass, mostly due to the fact that those two, Nynaeve and Min were four of the six reasons Ed even wanted to be or bothered to be in the White Tower. The other two reasons had to do with his research and his quest to return home and have the exchange to restore himself and Alphonse. And even defeat Father the homunculi. Ed had also been keeping his distance from most Aes Sedai due to that incident down in the storage room of angreal. He couldn't afford to be careless in regards to using his alchemy.

Egwene was on her knees cleaning the pots and pans in the kitchen while Laras watched over the kitchens making sure that everything was the way it should be. As she did so she noticed that the Amyrlin had glided into the room. "There are some things I will not tolerate Nynaeve al'Maera or you Elayne Trakand! Go to the Mistress of Novices and tell her to scrub your mouths out with soap!"\

As they quickly got up curtsied and replied "yes Mother." Egwene noticed the Amyrlin slip paper into Nynaeve's hand. After that Suian appeared to be inspecting the kitchens near Egwene. Suddenly she murmured, "You can trust Ed in your hunt. He already suspects or knows about them anyways. He has some very useful talents that you can put to use. I may send him from the Tower soon, or he may leave, so be sure to talk with him before you leave. Do you understand?" All Egwene could do was nod and continue her work so she wouldn't be conspicuous.

Finally hours later Egwene got out of the chores and was finally able to eat dinner. However Elayne and Nynaeve were not there. She later found those two in Nynaeve's room where they began to discuss what the Amyrlin had told Egwene.

"I don't see how a man who appears can't channel could be of any help to us hunting the Black. Especially since he is so short." Nynaeve snorted. Really, she could be so close-minded at times, especially about men, with the possible exception of Lan.

"What I want to know is what Ed is really capable of." Elayne pondered and then continued,

"After all, he has always seemed so mysterious from the first time I met him. But if you look into his eyes they are so determined that you know he will do just about anything to achieve his goal. I also heard about a mysterious stone slab that guarded the angreal the night of the attack by the Black Ajah. It was not made from Saidar. And I suspect it wasn't made of Saidin either. One of the Aes Sedai who investigated it told me when I inquired about it. It makes me think I'm almost ta'veren myself."

Egwene rolled her eyes at that. She agreed with both Nynaeve and Elayne on separate points about Edward. Elayne had slightly more trust of him since she had known him months longer than she herself did. Yet there was something missing, she suspected Ed was the key to this missing piece, but she knew it would not come out easily. Egwene also suspected that the Amyrlin knew very well what the secret was, but she wouldn't tell them. There were too many secret that Aes Sedai kept but she would find out eventually. She hoped she would.

Edward walked to the Warder's practice ground with a spring in his step. He had avoided all Aes Sedai today and he was feeling better than he had in weeks. This was mostly due to the fact that he had successfully completed an alchemic theory and so far it was working beautifully for him. It was a new weapon in his arsenal as it were. That was when he saw the lanky brown haired young man stumbling toward the practice grounds. When Ed arrived he saw the young man talking with Gawyn and Galad.

"I bet you a silver mark each to two from each of you that I can beat both of you without getting hit with either of your swords. If I thump you until you quit you give me two silver marks each. If one of you hits me once with a sword I will hand over a mark to each of you. There's two of you and one of me so two to one odds sounds fair." Right on cue both Galad and Gawyn were protesting that they could not do such a thing, it was unfair, and that this fellow was still recovering from being sick. Finally Hammar laughed and said, "Done, if they don't have the nerve to back your wager, I will pay myself if you lose."

Then the sparring began in earnest. Edward was extremely impressed by the way this farm-boy used the quarter staff to fend off every blow. He knew over the last few weeks he had gotten very good with the quarterstaff but this man was better. Ed always had a difficult time facing either Gawyn or Galad one on one with a quarterstaff, but this guy was doing really well. Finally, after not even five minutes the young man landed a finishing blow on Galad and the fight was over. Gawyn had fallen down earlier and paid the man already. Before he could head out Ed caught up with him.

"That was rather impressive a performance."

"Thanks, it did help me secure my money to getting away from here faster."

"Are you by any chance Mat Cauthon?"

The man stopped dead," how do you know my name?"

"I talk with Elayne, Nynaeve and Egwene a bit since I've been here a few months."

"You have huh, well if you ask me Elayne is about as snooty as they come being the Daughter-heir and all. I like her alright but she is like many noblewomen full of herself. You know?"

Ed grinned and nodded, it looked like he found himself a kindred spirit. And then he spoke, "Say Mat, I am thinking about leaving Tar Valon soon, interested in joining me?"

"That depends where you are planning to go. For one thing I have a problem getting off the island as it is; every guard has been drilled on what I look like and has order not to let me leave the city. They say I'm too weak to go out of the city yet."

"I was thinking of initially going to Caemlyn, staying there a few days or a week and then heading south to Illian or Tear."

Mat nodded, "That sounds like a fine plan, I can say I'd like some company, but I would like to get some more money, I hear things are getting dear down south and near Cairhien. "

Ed grinned, "Just let me know when you go. I wouldn't mind heading out of here. I feel myself going stir-crazy here. I need to go somewhere different. I am used to traveling a lot. Not staying in one place for a long time."

With that they parted agreeing to meet up sometime at an inn called The Woman of Tanchico. Ed went there every night for the last few days and liked it there, he intended on going for at least a few more nights in a row.

Later that day Egwene, Elayne, and Nynaeve all marched themselves up to Edward's room. They had just gone to talk with Mat about delivering a letter to Morgase, in case she heard anything about another disappearance by Elayne. They had been surprised by the problems presented by Mat's dilemma. Yet that was taken care of, so now it was time to find Edward. He could be a very slippery person if he didn't want to be found by anyone he wasn't. Egwene had heard Elayne talking about how Elaida had problems finding Ed and it was clear she wished to talk with him and he would slip away very quickly whenever she came near.

So it was a surprise when the three of them came to his door and knocked that it was opened, but Edward of all people. It appeared he was going somewhere himself by the look of things.

"Going somewhere without telling us?" she intoned with as much disapproval as she could in her voice. She liked Edward, he had an easy-going manner about him when he relaxed and was quite kind when his anger wasn't roused. This made it hard for any woman to be angry with him, to women he was very good looking, even though he was young. She had to admit when she heard Ed's reaction to her question of who Winry was she was disappointed, it appeared he had found someone in his life already. But then again, there was still Galad and Gawyn. The latter very heavily pushed by Elayne since she claimed Gawyn to be besotted with her. But that was neither here nor there.

Edward spun around apparently surprised and startled. That was unusual. He almost always knew if someone was coming up behind him. He must be distracted by something.

"Yeah, I'm heading out tonight to go towards Caemlyn. I've heard some interesting rumors. From there I think I will head south. But I don't know where I'm going to go."

"Oh, well at least say goodbye to us, but we will also be leaving tonight."

"And where will you be going and why? You need to complete your training and become Aes Sedai don't you?" Well here was the gamble, might as well tell him.

"We are hunting the Black Ajah, thirteen escaped from Tar Valon after they did murder. But I suspect you already know that seeing as you were involved in something that night." Ed stiffened

"I know, I fought with a few Aes Sedai that were using the power as a weapon. I felt a reverberation in the Tower and went to investigate and there they were so I fought with them."

"You wouldn't happen to know what made a large stone slab in front of the room with the angreal would you?" Elayne asked dangerously. Ed gulped and began to stammer nervously.

"You made that slab didn't you! You can channel Saidin! Admit it!" Elayne shouted.

"No, it wasn't Saidin. But you are correct, I did make it. It is my 'special' ability. To manipulate matter off all kinds so long as I can understand its structure. That is why I'm a man of science."

All of them went slack-jawed. There was something else out there besides Saidin, Saidar, and the power of the Dark One?

"Do you serve the Dark One?" Nynaeve asked quickly

"No, I was sent to fight him so that I could have equivalency, to restore myself, I need to stop the Dark One." He said this in all earnestness, when Egwene saw his eyes they had the look of despair, hope, and determination to finish this task so that he could live a life that he wanted, but first for him was Tarmon Gai'don. She knew then that he wasn't lying.

"Ans now you owe me information about where you are going I have given you much information, so equivalent exchange demands you give me equal amounts of information."

Egwene sighed, he had such an odd notion of fairness, equal exchange, in everything for him. He did not truly understand parts of the world, he may be intelligent but he was relatively ignorant when it came to people.

"We are going to Tear to hunt the Black Ajah, we believe that they are after Callandor or something else in the Stone of Tear. We are to hunt them down. Edward nodded, and said, if you need any help send a message to me, I will be in the south for a while I think, I want to investigate some strange happenings around there. I wish you happy hunting. Bye."

With that they left his room. Men, always thinking that they were needed to help a woman. Then again, she had seen Ed offer such help to others as well. Maybe he wasn't truly as bound by his equivalent exchange as she or he thought. She saw similar expressions on Elayne and Nynaeve's faces. They were obviously having similar thoughts to her. With that she smiled.

The man known as Ba'alzamon contemplated. He had felt that strange presence again. It was very faint. It came from the direction of Tar Valon. But it could have been any number of places. It felt as if it was another champion of the Creator. It was obviously not the Great Lord's power, this seemed much more natural. In some ways more natural to the world than the One Power was too. That made him hesitate, he was not sure what to do about it, since it was even more difficult to track than a ta'veren was to track. It popped up for the first time when he began to find the dreams of those three boys. The wolf, the knife wielder, and the boy with the sword, who turned out to be the Dragon reborn. He knew one of them had to be the Dragon Reborn, but he was not ready for this other player. He thought the Creator did not send any but its champion the Dragon to lead against the Great Lord.

"And why may I ask are you in my domain Ishamael?"

He turned to see the dark haired, and white clothed woman walking towards him.

"Do you forget that you serve the Great Lord of the Dark Lanfear? All is the Great Lord of the Dark's , or will be."

"It is still the domain I claim as my own. I own all dreams, you have known this for a long time Ishamael."

"I am Ba'alzamon, the heart of the dark. I am the highest of the commanders."

"I serve. I have served the Lord of the Twilight long. I do not serve you. For you are not the Great Lord of the Dark. Why do you wish to speak with me? Is it about Lews Therin, or as he is now called, Rand al'Thor?"

"No, it is not. Have you felt a strange force in the world? Besides that of the ta'veren that were found and must be controlled for the Great Lord's victory."

"I have felt very little in the pattern besides that of those three boys. They are very stubborn you know. I could only convince one that he could possibly want glory, and even he is still resistant to my charms."

"Very well that is all, be sure to serve the Great Lord of the Dark on the day of his return."

And so he left returning to the fortress in the blight which he stayed in while not in the world of dreams. Pondering what could have caused this disturbance in his plans.

Ed had met up with Mat outside the city. They both had their things for traveling but Mat wanted a little more money so they could pay their passage downriver to Caemlyn.

And so they found themselves in taverns and inns gambling. Edward being a former notorious card cheat noticed this wouldn't work, for one thing, they all played with dice. And they were all watching for cheating. So he began to play dice at another table from Mat. He was winning on and off, winning more often than he lost but coming out about even all told. Mat was a different story all together. He was on fire with the dice. So Ed started betting on Mat to win wherever they went. Soon he and Mat both had become very wealthy from this. They both had at least 2 purses full of gold and silver. Neither bragged about it, it would be bad for their business.

Finally Ed decided to call it quits he told Mat he was heading out to the shipyard to go to Caemlyn. Mat nodded and said he would meet Ed at the inn the Queen's Blessing in a few days. Both understood it would take a while to get to Andor let alone Caemlyn, but they should be there within a couple of days of each other.

After parting ways Ed went and bought himself a horse. He had learned from his time in Tar Valon and from friends how to ride a horse better and how to find good horseflesh to buy. He settled on a good grey and purchased him. On his way out he named the horse Falman, since the horse had hair a lot like Falman's and it was a steady animal.

Falman in tow the found themselves on a ship headed towards Andor. And off they went back towards Caemlyn. Where this whole thing started for Edward Elric.

Winry Rockbell stood in a land filled with whiteness when suddenly she heard an eerie, "hello."

She turned around and asked, "Who are you, how did I get here?"

"Well I summoned you here I believe that you will be needed to help you friend Edward Elric."

"He is off fighting to stop the Promised Day from occurring. Not quite, time has slowed down significantly here and I have him doing a task for me. If you and Ed are able to complete it I will return both of you safely to your own world and allow the brothers to restore their bodies. For if you two succeed then it will have done a great service for me."

She gulped thought about it for a minute. Then realized this would be a great way to spend more time with Edward. She could show him how much she cared for him while they were in this other world.

"I agree. Take me to Ed"

"Very well, but you will have to find him first."  
Truth grinned

"After all I am the universe, I am all I am one and I am also you."

And so Winry Rockbell was also sent to aid this world in need, for who knows how long in order to defeat the Dark One.

"We found the one with golden hair and golden eyes

He performed miracles that no channeler can do.

So we called him the Alchemist, due to his knowledge of science.

Then when all seemed won, he disappeared."

From Mysteries of the Time of the Lord Dragon

Author unkown

From the Andoran Alliance the 4th Age


	8. A Strange Encounter

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been studying for my final exams and this chapter was only partially written by the time I really started my heavy duty study sessions. I doubt I will updating until next week after this. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter 7: A Strange Encounter

Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve were wondering around the Cairhienin side of the river where their riverboat had hit a mudflat. The three had decided that going around together would be ideal while looking for help and a way to get downriver again. Suddenly they were approached by a woman who had startlingly seemed to come out of the short brush. Egwene had assumed that nothing but small animals could have hidden in there. The woman was tall with red hair. When she saw the rings of the women's fingers her eyes widened and she spoke.

"Are you Aes Sedai?" at their nod she gestured and said

"One of my spear sisters is injured, if you could heal her."

At that Nynaeve went into her healing mode as Wisdom. "Take us. Is she close by" She barked.

At the woman's nod they hurried to where the woman was. She was another Aiel woman and she appeared to be paling at an alarming rate.

"How long since she had this?"

"A few days Aes Sedai."

At this Nynaeve appeared furious. "A few days they say. Well that makes it more difficult." As she muttered to herself Egwene noticed Nynaeve pulling out herbs so that she could Heal the Aiel woman. After getting furious enough to chew stone Nynaeve successfully Healed the Aiel woman. As they parted they learned the Aiel woman who found them was named Aviendha of the Taardad Aiel. They then parted ways again.

As they continued walking suddenly Egwene felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. A few seconds later she dropped to the ground unconscious. Elayne and Nynaeve soon after while nursing her.

Nynaeve woke being hastily tied up and her head hurt. However the herb that was supposed to keep them asleep actually helps to cure the pains in their heads more than anything. Soon both Elayne and Egwene were awake. After untying themselves they spotted a young blond woman also tied up and sleeping. Quietly Nynaeve crawled over to her and gently tried to wake the girl. The woman's eyes slowly opened, her eyes were a deep ocean blue. If she were taller she could have been thought to be a blond Aiel. But it was obvious she was not due to her rather pale skin. The young woman's eyes widened when she noticed she was tied up. Those blue eyes showed anger.

"We were captured too. We are going to escape. Quietly though, you can escape too." Nynaeve hissed. This girl's eyes flashed and she responded,

"Not until I show them not to attack me every again. Taking me hostage! I'll show them!" she hissed back. Elayne then spoke up, "Ok, we were planning on that anyways. What is your name? Mine is Elayne, this is Egwene and you have already met Nynaeve."

"My name is Winry. I found myself on some plains. I don't know how I got there but then these men came a captured me. And then they decided since I was so pretty that once I cooled down they could each have a go at me before they sold me." Winry ended with a growl.

Nynaeve eyes widened. That was the same name that Edward reacted to when they questioned him about his little slip. But now was not the time for such questions. She shot a warning glance at Elayne and Egwene not to speak and the four gathered themselves to attack. That was when they noticed that a Fade was talking with the leader. "They are the ones I seek you will be well rewarded."

As Egwene destroyed the lock another Fade suddenly spoke, "I itch, are you sure they are still asleep?"

As they were about to burst through, suddenly spears took out a couple of the bandits. Soon there were spear and knife thrusts killing all of the bandits quickly. All that was left were the three myrdraal (fades), Aiel, and Elayne, Egwene, Nynaeve, and Winry.

"Dance with me Shadow Man!"  
"Dance with me eyeless!"

The catcalls continued at the Fades until the three Accepted stepped through the doorway and Nynaeve instinctively spun Saidar. From her hands a glowing beam of golden light shot forth from her hands and destroyed all three of the Fades.

After meeting the Aiel who had saved them the trouble of dealing with the bandits, the four women traveled with them until the next day. When they parted all four women were able to get onto a riverboat heading to Tear. By this point Elayne was dying to know Winry better, and to learn if she was who she thought. So naturally the next words from Elayne's mouth were,

"So do you know Edward Elric?"

At that Winry stiffened and she replied very cautiously, "Yes, but how do you know that alchemy freak?"

The Accepted exchanged glances, what in the Light was alchemy?

"So you do know him! Good now I can get him back for some of the pranks he has gotten on me lately." Elayne exclaimed gleefully.

"If you know where he is tell me! I have to find him. I came here for him the idiot." Winry grumbled.

"Never met a man who wasn't an idiot most of the time." Nynaeve commented. At that Winry grew slightly angry.

"He may act like any idiot but he was forced to grow up at the age of twelve! He is one of the most determined people I know. When he promises something he always follows through on it. He's made his share of mistake but he always tries to fix them! That's more than I can say for most people in general."

"You're besotted with Edward aren't you?" Egwene asked.

"Heh, Yeah, I love the idiot. I think I have been falling for him the entire time I've known him. I only came to terms with it a month or so ago. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Well, we've been trying and succeeding at flustering him when we've had the time away from our training. He finally slipped you name and blushed heavily when we pressed him on it. Besides Egwene had a bit of an interest in him until we found this out. We also know about his arm, despite his obvious attempts to hide it." Elayne answered for Egwene as the latter blushed slightly.

"You still haven't told me where Edward is."

"He claimed to be heading to Caemlyn, and then he was heading down south to investigate some strange rumors."  
"Oh great, even now he's off adventuring and leaving me behind. I didn't come here to have to spend the entire time trying to find him."

"We could get a message sent to him once we get to Tear and we can meet him there."

At that Winry agreed. She was finally on an adventure of her own. Sure she had to find Ed and help him with his task but still, she would be able to learn how to live on her own.

After a couple of days at the Queen's Blessing Edward was getting bored. He had heard of a strange man that had been heavily favored by the Queen after he put down the riots in Caemlyn while Morgase had traveled to Tar Valon. The man's name purportedly was Lord Gaebril. All these people had extremely strange sounding names. Where did their parents come up with them? As Edward pondered names, the innkeeper a round, kind man named Basel Gil. Ed considered himself to be a Queen's Man after a fashion in this world. Ed found that Morgase was kind, yet just and fair at all times when it came to ruling. That was something that he could respect in a leader. However it seemed since Gaebril came along things had begun to change.

First apparently was the forced retirement of Gareth Bryne. Next came all the judgments from court that made no sense. Finally many of the Queen's Guards had been replaced or new ones had been given a bunch of positions. These men also were on the more violent side and didn't seem nearly as interested in keeping the peace and more importantly the civility of the city of Caemlyn.

Ed decided if he didn't see Mat soon, he would head to Illian, there was not much more he could really investigate here. Besides, he wanted to visit and see Illian. Ed went back to his book.

A few hours later, Mat and an old, white haired, long mustached man with a limp walked in carrying their travel supplies. Ed waved to Mat to take a seat. He did so as the old man did too at the table.

"Hey Ed, I see you didn't forget to meet me here. This is my friend, Thom, he's a gleeman. Thom, this is Ed, we met in Tar Valon, he's definitely a kindred spirit of mine."

As he and Thom shook hands, Ed noticed that Thom had a very interested look on his face while studying him. He also appeared intrigued by the hardness of Ed's hand. Cursing that most handshaking required the right hand, he played it off nonchalantly as he could.

When Master Gil arrived and greeted Thom and Mat and set up a room for the two of them Mat decided to head out, something about delivering a letter. Ed followed Thom and Basel into the study with Basel's rather large collection of books. From there the three of them discussed what was happening in Caemlyn last since Thom had been there, which was quite a bit, since to Ed's immense surprise, Thom had an execution order on him by Queen Morgase. He had escaped one step ahead of the headsman. After a few hours Mat busted in. Mat was going on about needing to rescue Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve; and how Gaebril had been the one to give the order to have it done. As if he needed another reason not to like the guy. It looked like he was going to Tear instead of Illian. Oh well, he could always go later.

Within a couple of hours the three headed to the river to charter a ship to take them to Tear as quickly as possible. And thus began a miserable few days journey toward Tear.

Winry finally got off the boat that landed them in Tear. Travelling with these three women on ships did not appear to be that much fun. Sure, she had never really been on a river vessel before but she figured it out pretty quickly and didn't get sick at all. While the other three, especially the ill-tempered Nynaeve were terrible, she was almost always sicking up over the deck to the point that Winry had no idea what to do.

Instead of going to an inn, it turned out that the three were to stay at a medicine maker's shop. The woman who ran the place was kind enough, but what Winry really wanted was to go off and find Edward. That was her task in this world after all. This world was just far too strange with women and the occasional man who could 'channel' this 'One Power'. She had been told she herself may carry the ability or the spark in her, since for women the spark could generate in women up to the age of 18. Seeing as she was about 16, this didn't seem to be beyond the realm of possibility. She had soon met the Tairen theif catcher, Juilin Sandar. He seemed like a nice enough man, if a bit stiff. Then again, Ed could very much be a stick in the mud at times.

As she returned Winry noticed a carriage beginning to pull away from the house that she was staying at. This was strange since she gathered that nobles would rarely if ever enter the district of the city that she was in. As she entered she saw the wise woman tied up by invisible bonds. After calming the woman down she learned that Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve had all been captured by Aes Sedai and had put up a fight like wildcats trying to escape. She sighed, well there went most of her friends getting themselves captured; now she had to find a way to rescue them, find Ed, and stay alive the entire time. After this she sat down to help the wise woman and ponder how to find Edward. Hopefully he received her message and was already one his way to Tear. If he wasn't he would soon be getting reacquainted with her wrench. Even if he was, she might have to hit him for busted automail. Knowing Ed this seemed extremely likely.

When Ed, Mat and Thom finally arrived in Tear the city was in a torrential downpour. Ed had been feeling seasick but he was determined to save those three girls from getting killed. Even Nynaeve, she may not like him very much but even she didn't deserve to get murdered by someone. If anyone had the right to hurt her it was her friends for her being stupid.

Finally they found an inn to stay at. Once the three dropped off their possessions they began their search. Needless to say none of them found the three girls that they were looking for that night and soon turned in. Ed got himself his own room since he had enough money and didn't want to have to explain his metal limbs to either Mat or Thom. Those two knew too much too soon, he was not ready to reveal all that much to the two of them. As he fell asleep Ed couldn't help but worry about Al, and whether or not he would survive this trial and ever get back to saving his home. Would Truth keep the bargain exactly as agreed to? Or would the time that passed in this world affect the time in his and when he returned would all the nation be dead due to losing their souls to that madman father? Edward's sleep that night was far from restful. But he needed that energy to find those three idiot girls before that man found them. He would think up a strategy on how to find them in the morning. It should work, whatever he had planned…

"And so we learned of the metal arms

and the mysterious power that is not the One Power,that which is called alchemy.

And we used them to finish off the enemies of the Empire.

The Empress is the Empire and the Empress will live forever.

May the Raven Empire live forever in glory."

Author Unknown of the Raven Empire

One possibility of the future, the 4th Age


	9. Reunions and the Growing Storm

**AN:** First of all I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this update. It has been a perfect storm of problems for the past two months. Computer failures and exams in college are the two main problems. And despite much evidence to the contrary I do in fact have a life that needs to be tended to. I will update as time allows me to, but don't expect too much. I thank all of those who reviewed my story, they have been most helpful. Now, we go on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own neither the Wheel of Time nor FMA. They are the property of their respective owners. And spoiler alert, I may spoil the Wheel of Time even through the Towers of Midnight.

Chapter 8: Reunions and the Growing Storm

The man known as Ba'alzamon, walked to the pit of Shayol Ghul to receive reports from his myrddraal and his spies from across the land from the far east of Shara to the far west of the Imperial Nation of Seanchan. Darkfriends were everywhere in the world and a few reported directly to him.

He suddenly hissed in anger. Apparently his attempt at killing the al'Vere girl had failed as had the greatly manipulated Seanchan Empire. Even if the Great Lord of the Dark failed to win this battle, the world would soon lose its channelers to those who either hated them or enslaved them. And when, not if that happened the world would then have little to no defense against the Great Lord of the Dark. After all his side only had to win once, the light and the Creator had to win every single time. It was simply good sense to side with the Great Lord of the Dark. After all, he was the Great Lord of the Dark on the mortal plain.

As he left Shayol Ghul Ba'alzamon smiled, he would soon defeat Lews Therin reborn, this Rand al'Thor. This simple sheepherder was no match for the Great Lord of the Dark, if he would not join with him, then he would see the Dragon dead before he had a chance to reach Tar'mon Gaidon.

Edward had wandered the streets of Tear for days now and was getting highly annoyed to say the least. The rain had not let up, he didn't have a horse and he visited so many inns on his own and with Mat and Thom that he was getting sick of them. They had gotten nowhere since the first night when Mat had killed the Andoran nobleman at the inn who was searching for Egwene, Elayne, and Nynaeve.

Personally after all this trouble he was going to throttle them and prank them a number of times. Hell, he would resort to his alchemy in order to properly do the pranks. It was really too bad that he needed to go incognito for so long. He hated not doing any of the work that was his passion just in case someone thought he was channeling and tried to kill him for that. It was not as if Winry was in this world with him to fix his automail if it was broken.

Just as he thought that he saw a flash of corn colored blond hair that looked uncharacteristically like Winry's. But that couldn't be, she was back in his world, time slowly moving so that when he returned no time would have passed. Edward had seen doppelgangers of others that he recognized in this world, but Winry, he had to know; his curiosity had to be satisfied on this account. So Edward stealthily followed the corn-blonde young woman down a few streets until she got close to the dock where he arrived a few nights ago and turned the corner. As Ed turned the corner he suddenly felt the familiar feel of steel come across his skull.

Winry had the feeling that she was being watched. She had quite some experience from this from when she worked in the automail shop in Rush Valley men would stare at her, even openly and she had to deal with them. In this world men seemed much more lewd and had a greater interest in things like leering at or raping young women in the rougher parts of cities. This was why Winry always carried her wrench with her wherever she went in Tear. It didn't matter for how far or long it was always within reaching distance.

Winry soon realized that she was not just being watch but actively being followed. She knew this from her grandmother; Ed, Al and Mr. Garfiel telling her how to tell she was being followed so that she could better defend her from being snuck up upon. She was soon close to the healer's home when she turned the corner and waited for the person to turn the corner. As soon as the person did she swung her wrench hard right where his head was.

Winry quickly noticed something wrong; for one thing men did not generally wear their hair long in a ponytail very much, particularly in this world from what she had observed, the only slight exception may have been these Aiel people. She recognized that hair! It was Ed! And if it wasn't him she'd certainly gone mad. She soon had turned him on his back and laid his head up against her lap. After all, she couldn't just abandon the young man who she had left her own world in order to help and be with.

A few minutes passed with Winry watching over Ed to make sure that neither of them would get robbed. Finally his eyes flickered open and she was certain that it was Edward Elric. She would know those eyes no matter where she saw them, the determination in those amber-gold colored eyes were unmistakable.

"Winry?"

"Yes Ed?"

"What the hell are you doing here Winry?"

At that she stiffened and hit him again with her trusty wrench.

"Is that how you greet your best friend? I've been worried about you! You really are an idiot! Running off to another place without even letting me or Al know! Where is Al anyway?"

A dark look passed through the young man's eyes as he responded with,

"He's still in our world; time has effectively stopped for us. If I am able to do my task in this world, that Truth bastard will send me back fully healed and restore Al's body in addition to helping us win on the Promised Day."

At this Winry sat back completely stunned by the explanation. She knew that Ed would do just about anything in order to restore Al's body back to him, but she never thought that he could go so far as to allow himself to be transported to another world entirely. So instead she responded with helping Edward to his feet and leading him to the wise woman who she was staying with.

"Come on I know someone who can cure the injury that I gave to you. This way."

She grabbed Ed by the hand and dragged him the rest of the way to Mother Guenna's house in order for him to get better. As she did she heard him grumbling about women who hit first and ask questions later. She made a mental note to hit Ed again if he got any louder with his protests.

Moiraine Sedai rode Aldieb into the city of Tear with Lan, Perrin, Loial and the irritating young woman Faile with her. This Faile was certainly an annoyance but she had given the oath to follow Moiraine almost without question. The girl had certainly been coming closer to Perrin in order to get information and influence what he might do. From what she could see that nuisance had been succeeding in some way with the blacksmith-wolfbrother ta'veren.

Speaking of Perrin being able to communicate with wolves suddenly reminded her of his now golden eyes. She distinctly remembered meeting someone like that on her way to the Two Rivers. What was his name again? Edward. That boy had been mysterious to her. Could he also be a wolf-brother with those eyes? Perhaps, but he seemed to know more than most people did about other things, and his accent was strange despite it sounding slightly Andoran. She hoped to find that young man again. And if she did she would make sure to tie a few strings to him for the world and the White Tower. He could be very useful. If she found him again she would make sure to tie him to something that she could keep an eye on. That Edward gave her the impression that he did not like being pushed around or manipulated, well more so than most people.

But her first task was to find Rand al'Thor as soon as she could. That young man needed her protection and guidance in order to save the world at Tarmon Gai'don. The boy was not ready to take Callandor from the Heart of the Stone of Tear. It was too well fortified and for all she knew there was another Forsaken in this city as Sammael had been in Illian. It was time to get to work.

It was not long before Ed learned of the imprisonment of the three young women by the Black Ajah Aes Sedai. It had been a number of the 13 that had escaped the White Tower after doing murder and theft. Well, at least he finally learned where they went. But why would they be working for this High Lord Sammon? Who was this High Lord Sammon? He resolved to ask Thom about it, the man had a great wealth of information about the leading nobles of different nations. More than most people and surprising even for a gleeman. But now he had to talk to Winry alone in earnest.

"Winry, how did you get into this world, I was told I would be the only one from our world."

"Well I can hardly say that you don't get into trouble! You always seem to alchemy freak!"

"Yeah yeah, I would have been fine, I'm still alive and in one piece aren't I?

"That isn't the point! You could have been messing up MY automail with your alchemy. How could you do that to my precious creations?"

"I haven't done much alchemy at all since I got into this world I'm trying to keep it a secret so that they will underestimate me and won't think of me as much of a threat."

"Who are you and what have you done to Edward Elric? Hahahaha. I can't believe it you are actually being responsible about yourself! But I still need to check on your automail."

"How about we go to the inn that I'm staying at? You can stay there with me until we leave Tear. But first I have to help those three girls, I agreed to help since they have helped me and they are in danger now."

"If you are going to do that then I'm coming with you."

"No it's too dangerous Winry! I don't want you getting hurt."

"You never let me in Ed and I need to get stronger if I am to help you and get back home. So you are taking me or you will have a meeting with my wrench!"

"Okay, okay, you can come but we will need to stick together and find a way into that fortress without being spotted. This is going to be tough."

As they were talking there were suddenly voices coming from downstairs. Voices that Ed quickly recognized as Mat and Thom, what the hell were they doing here? Then again Ed recalled that Thom had been coughing a great deal recently and Mat probably got tired of it in his search to find Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve. Well soon enough he and Winry would come down to join the group.

To say that he was surprised to see Ed here would have been a huge understatement for Mat. He figured he would just stroll on in and get Thom some healing for his cough. Burn him if he was going to let Thom die on him; he rather enjoyed the gleeman's company. Who would he play stones with and get advice from if not from Thom. It had been a pleasant surprise to find him in Tar Valon just as he was leaving.

But to find Ed coming down with a very pretty blonde woman practically on his arm was even more of a surprise. He could have sworn the boy had either not gone through puberty yet or did not have an attraction for women. He could see now why the young man he supposed didn't look at women very often; he had his eye on this one. Mat also noticed Thom giving the young blonde woman an appreciative look up and down. Suddenly he felt a pain leap onto his skull. When he looked for the source of the pain he found a metal object that had been crafted for some sort of use. When Mat finally looked up he saw the blonde girl fuming at him apparently for looking, well really leering at her. Bloody crazy light-blinded women! He would never figure out what they really wanted. Despite that flirting was always fun.

He suddenly heard Mother Guenna's voice say,

"I recognize the way you talk too. I met four girls recently and two of them had the same speech on their tongues."

"Four? I'm looking for three women, Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve. Two of them are dark haired and pretty. One of those has her hair in a braid and the other has it loose. The third woman has golden red hair and acts haughty."  
"Aye, they didn't give their names as such but those be their descriptions. This other girl here came with them. And apparently she knows your friend Edward."

"Where are they? I've been searching all over for them for the past few days."

"They were here but they were taken by some Aes Sedai."

Mat found himself laughing with relief as he spoke,

"Aes Sedai? That's great! They all want to become Aes Sedai, I don't like it myself but that is what they want."

The woman shook her head as she spoke,

"Boy, those girls fought like lionfish to escape from those women who claimed to be Aes Sedai were channeling at them in order to do harm to those girls. They are now prisoners in the Stone of Tear being held by the High Lord Sammon."

Mat found himself grinning as he responded,

"Not to worry I have a plan to get them out of the Stone."

He then noticed Thom getting up as if he would join him. Mat couldn't have that he for one wasn't a bloody hero and Thom's coughing would give him away. So he turned to Mother Geunna,

"Mother Geunna can you watch over Thom until I get back, you see I don't want him to be scaring the people away at the inn I'm staying at."

"Yes, I can. I will make sure that he doesn't die on me either I will make sure he takes his medicine whether or not he likes it thank you."

Suddenly Thom gasped out to Mat,

"Mat you can't leave me here with this huh woman! She's a devil! Don't you dare leave me."

In response Mat grinned,

"It's been good knowing you Thom I hope to see you soon."

And off he went quickly being followed by Ed and the blonde haired beauty next to him on the way back to the inn. After all he needed a more solid plan in order to get into the Stone of Tear. One thing was certain, he was going to need those fireworks that the Illuminator Aludra had given to him.


End file.
